The Chance to Escape: Redemption
by sais sera
Summary: [[OS]This is the sequel to The Chance to Escape. It would be wise to read the first one before you read this one. Warning, absolutely NOT for kiddies. I have warned you and I do not want a flame for the graphics.] He discovers the errors of his ways.


**_This is the sequel to "_The Chance to Escape_"__. It would be wise to read the first one before you read this one. Warning, absolutely NOT for people under the age of 16. I have warned you and I do not want a flame for the graphics. _**

_**If you don't read the first one, then you most likely won't know what is going on in this one. **_

**_Absolutely NOT for people under the age of 16, if you are under the age of 16 and you do read this, I don't want no -beeping- flames about how it is unstuitable for young kids, or anyone under the age of 16. If you are not mature then do NOT read. _**

**_I expect the readers who do read this be mature about it. If you do want to flame about how it is writen and so on and so forth, then go ahead, see if I care. But I will NOT deal with flames complaining about the graphics and too mature for little kids... THIS ISN'T FOR LITTLE KIDS! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW!_**

_**The Chance to Escape: Redemption**_

Stumbleing back to the tall warehouse like building, he looked up it. Man, was he stoned, and that Kikyo slut sure can take it out of him. He's never been this long away from Kagome, but hey it was worth it. Walking up the front door, he walked over to the door and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. He walked up the stairs and opened the door, expecting to see Kagome huddleing in fear over in the corner.

He furrowed his brow and hit the wall. "Get out here bitch!" He looked around the room. He looked around the room and looked at the window on the other side of the room. The door was on one side and the window was on the other side. He choose this warehouse, so that people passing under it won't see the window and see inside of it and spot Kagome.

He walked over and kicked the bed, expecting to hear her squeal and/or cry out. Nothing... He looked around at the bare room and walked over to the single closet and thrust it open. Mouth open in mid-yell, he stopped and stared at the empty closet. Taking a step back, he scratched his head and looked around the room once more. There were only two places to hide, the closet and under the bed. She wasn't near either one. Extremely confused, he walked over to the window and placed his hands on the sill.

Gazeing out at the sky, he watched the birds fly by and he stared to worry that maybe she might have escaped. He looked down at the ground and saw a pile of flithy clothing on the ground. He cursed and went back down stairs and walked outside and headed around the back.

"When I find out who the fuck threw those there, they're gonna be in a world of hurt! How dare they litter around my warehouse." He muttered. Arounding the corner, he stopped dead in his traces.

It felt as if someone just punched the shit out of him. Eyes wide, he walked over to the bloodied body laying in a pile. He didn't see any arms nor legs up in the window and he thought it was just a pile of dirty red cloths. Turns out, it was dirty cloths, but it was also bloodied. He knealed down next to the body, his stomach twisting in knots as he rolled the person on its back. He knew it was Kagome, this was where she was.

He gently touched her face and looked at her cracked skull. The contents in her skull where slowly pouring out onto the street. Feeling his gore rise, he turned and ran a little distance and lost his lunch. Wipeing his mouth clean, he walked back over to Kagome and looked her over.

He looked at her leg and it was gashed right open to the bone. He looked up at the window sill. On the outside was a pole like thing right under it. It must have been razor sharp to cut her this deep. He looked at her arms, and both wrists were broken and her left arm was broken and the bone sticking out at an odd angle out of her skin.

She must have landed face first and tried to keep from landing on her head. Her knees where crushed as well, they where skinned down to the bone, the right one worse then the left. After she hit her arms, her knees must have hit next and broken them. But that still didn't explain the head injury.

For that to happen, she must have hit her head first. His eyes widen and he started to freak out. Craddleing the lifeless form in his arms, he rocked back and forth and screamed and cried. After about what seemed like forever to him, he gently layed her down and shrugged out of his jacket and covered her upper body with it. Standing up, he headed back towards the warehouse and jogged around. Takeing the stairs two at a time, he barged into the room and noticed a little note next to the window. Walking over to it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to read it in the first place.

Picking it up with shakey fingers, he opened it and read her final note to him. He slumped down onto the ground and the note fell next to him. _You killed her, you killed innocent Kagome!_ A voice in his head screamed at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted gripping his head in his hands.

_You forced your sick fantasys onto her, and now she's dead cause of you!_

_She's dead, She's dead! She's dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! _He gripped his head tighter and his ears started to ring cause of the voice screaming in his mind.

_You should have protected her! She was an innocent women! And what did you do? You beat her, slapped her, raped her, let others rape her as well! DEAD!_

Inuyasha screamed in misery and hit his head on the floor to make the voice go away. "Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore from you!"

_Dead! She's dead and there's nothing you can do! You're a sick freak! Forceing yourself onto her while she was only an innocent 16 year old! You got her pregant and beat her so badly that she lost the baby!_

"Auugh!" Inuyasha shouted and slammed his head into the ground again. He felt his neck crunch and gripped his head harder and thought about how he first met her. _Don't taint her memory like you did her body and soul! Her soul was broken and you raped Sango and killed her for trying to help Kagome escape the hell you created for her! Now she's rotting in a grave because of you!_

Inuyasha stood up suddenly and ran back down the stairs and ran to his car. Grabbing a jug full of gas, he grabbed his lighter and ran back up stairs. Opening the jug, he threw the gas everywhere, on the bed on the floors on the closet. He picked up her note and put it into his pocket, clinging to the last shrade of hope that she might be waiting for him in the after life.

_You threw her into this place so that she couldn't escape from you! You where scared of losing her, so you decided to lock her in here and do what you like with her! You're a sick bastard, worthless piece of SHIT!_

He walked over to the window and flicked on the lighter and tossed it onto the gas laying on the floor.

Flames shot up the walls and traveled over the floors. I lit the bed and closet and they burned to ashes. He didn't want anybody to know what happened here. All he wanted them to know was that two people went crazed and jumped out the window. climbing onto the window, he looked at Kagome down below. People where running cause they saw the smoke and one person was knealing next to Kagome.

_So now your gonna destroy this place to hid what you did to her! Your worse then dog shit! Bastard, piece of shit! You should have jumped from the window, not her!_

The person looked up and shouted "don't jump." He ignored them.

"Kagome, I should have been the one to die first, not you. You where innocent of the horrors of this planet, until I forced my sick ideas onto you." He took a deep breath as tears started to drop on his cheeks.

_She won't accept your apology! Hell, not even a pig would! Let alone an innocent girl!_

"Kagome, I hope that we can met one day again, but if you don't want to, I understand. I deserve to go to hell, and you should be an angel. An angel of the innocent. Sango, I should have never hurt you. I should have let you take her. You were only trying to help your friend and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you two." He paused a few more moments and felt the flames behind him grow.

_DEAD! _

_DEAD! _

_DEAD! _

_SHE'S DEAD 'CAUSE OF YOU! _The voice screamed in his head. He did his best to ignore the voice, but it still crepted into his head.

The ceiling groaned and fell over on the other side of the room.

"Kagome... where you go. . ." He lifted his foot. "...I will follow." He stepped out of the window, and the person below screamed. He took the dive and jumped into the empty abyss of air around him. Now maybe, he might be able to fly the endless sky with Kagome and Sango by his side, free of the earth's misery and memories.


End file.
